


For Many Years

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: They get engaged. Whoop.





	For Many Years

"Hey Dan.. Brent has a prop of stage for the show. Go get it." 

Arin whispers to Dan, off mic.  
The audience pretty oblivious.

He knows Brent is far enough that he can't hear the stage which is exactly what he needs.

The crowd whines and shouts in confusion when they see Dan leave.

Much to Arin's relief, Dan doesn't ask any questions and dances off stage completely unaware of whats really about to happen.

Arin turns to the crowd with a shotty estimate of when Dan will be back.

"Hey" he says into the mic "Y'all Dan and I have been together for almost 5 years now"

The crowd cheers.

"Im going to propose to him. Right now"

The fans lose their shit.

Right on time Dan comes back up. Looking confused.

"What was that about? Brent just sent me back here" Dan says to Arin.

Arin ignores him and takes Dan hand.

Dan is only more confused.

When Arin gets down on one knee he almost pulls away in shock.

The crowd is pretty much silent.

Out of privacy, Arin doesn't say his piece on mic but when Arin slides a ring on Arin's finger, the crowd is restless.

Dan traps Arin in a giant tight hug, crying.

After letting go Arin picks up the mic again.

"Well, thanks for coming to the show guys" Arin says with a huge smile.

"Yeah, we appreciate it. We love you guys" Dan says in a watery voice.

The crowd swoons.


End file.
